For the love of Pig
by Nerdy Fangirl15
Summary: Pig has been acting strange lately. Sneaking out at night and coming home filthy. So one night, Tip and Oh decide to follow him. And what they find might cause a big change.
1. Sneaking out at dark

**It's been awhile since I wrote a story, you would not believe how crazy things are at my house! Anyway I've decided to write a Home story. I just love the movie and have even read the book it's based on.**

 **This story takes place a month after the movie. It starts on the night Tip and Oh make the decision to follow Pig (or what Oh calls him, Pig cat).**

 **I do not own Home or any of it's characters.**

"There goes Pig cat!" Oh said, his face pressed up against the glass window. Sure enough Pig was trotting on the sidewalk.

"Then we better get moving. We don't want to loose sight of him." Tip responded, grabbing two flash lights. The two then quickly made their way down stairs and onto the streets. Luckily for them the street lights were on and Pig was still using the sidewalk. As quietly as they could they followed the curly tailed cat. Oh was pulsing orange and yellow as they walked along the side walk. When the apartment looked no bigger then a car, Pig turned into an alley way.

"Here Oh," Tip said as she handed him one of the flash lights, "stay close, we'll probably be in enough trouble for sneaking out this late if mom finds out, the last thing we need is one of us getting lost."

Oh took the flash light. He turned it over in his hands then looked at Tip. "Yes that would be badness." Tip turned on hers but Oh had to have help with his. With flash lights now on, they both searched around the alley, trying to find signs that Pig was still there.

"Pig! Where are you Pig?" Tip called out, making sure not to wake any one, boov or human. For a minute it seemed they had come all this way to loose Pig, when out from behind a dumpster, Pig, covered in dust from the dumpster and alley, came running. "Well that explains why you come home filthy." Tip muttered as he purred rubbing against Tip's legs and looking up at her with round yellow eyes. She gave him a ginger petting, then stood up still watching Pig. He looked at Oh and leaped on top his head.

"Now what? We have found Pig cat." Oh looked at Tip, wondering what there next move was.

"Now we investigate. We need to find out why Pig has been coming here." Tip said, turning her attention to the dumpster.

"Maybe Pig cat has been coming here for food?" Oh suggested, following Tip. Pig was sitting up, watching Tip.

"I doubt that. If you haven't noticed, Pig isn't exactly starving." She looked back at the fat calico cat.

"Tip makes goods point." As they got closer to the back of the dumpster, Pig jumped off Oh's head and scampered behind.

"Mrrow?" Pig's curly tail finally disappeared from view. Tip and Oh stopped briefly, waiting to see if he would reappear. All the heard was purring. They continued forward, again stopping but this time so Tip could shine her light into the small dark space. What she saw caused her to gasp and dropped her flash light. This made Oh turn yellow.

"Is everything the okay, Tip?" He asked her, wanting to see what it was, but was slightly afraid to.

Tip looked at Oh, seeing him yellow she slowly backed away, picking up her flash light and shinning back into the dark hole. "See for yourself Oh." Oh turned purple again and looked. He instantly turned yellow again and he too, gasped in surprise.


	2. Good news turns to bad news

**We'll now find out what they found behind the dumpster in this chapter! By the way quick note, when Oh talks about Lucy he calls her Mimom, like he does in the movie.**

 **I do not own Home and it's characters.**

Pig sat purring, looking at Tip and Oh proudly. Next to him lay a brown tabby cat with four small kittens. She looked at them with round and timid eyes. And speaking of her eyes, they were quite unique. One was a bright blue and the other was a deep green. She curled around the kittens, making it harder for Oh and Tip to see them. Pig walked back over to Tip and Oh, rubbing against them.

"Wow Pig! You... you...!" Tip started to say, but was still too shocked to finish her sentence.

"You has your own family!" Oh finished for her. As if he was agreeing, Pig went back to the brown tabby cat. Tip and Oh turned back to each other and stood up.

"We need to decided what to do with Pig's family. We can't leave them here." Tip quickly looked at the dumpster then back at Oh.

"Wouldn't it be the easy to tell Mimom?" Oh asked. The look Tip gave him made him realize what was wrong with his plan.

"Well, unless you want to explain to her about how we know about the kittens and their mother. No! It wouldn't be easier." Tip said with an edge of irritation. They looked at Pig and the other five cats. The mother was still curled around them but looked more relaxed. Pig was curled up next to her now and was looking at Tip and Oh with sleepy yellow eyes. Tip and Oh then remembered how late it was when the found themselves now struggling to stay awake.

"We should to be heading back. Maybe we can think of what to do with Pig cat's family tomorrow?" Oh suggested.

"Sure, Oh. Besides," Tip stifled a yawn. "Pig will come home in the morning so we need to get back before he does." So the two picked up their flashlights and headed back to the apartment. Tip turned off both flashlights once they were in the light of the street lights. "Good thing we chose tonight to follow Pig." Tip said before yawning again. "Otherwise I'd have to do some serious explaining for sleeping in so late."

The next morning Tip and Oh woke up and entered the kitchen. To their surprise, Lucy was sitting down in one of the dining room chairs with a brown tabby cat. The cat seemed to be enjoying the attention Ms. Tucci was giving it.

"Hey mom? What's with the cat?" Tip asked. She scratched the cat behind it's ears and had to stop herself from gasping in shock when the cat opened her eyes. One was like a sparkling sapphire and the other was a deep emerald.

"Well when Pig came home this morning I found her with him. They both seem to be very found of each other. And look at her eyes! Tip, Oh, wouldn't you agree that she has the most beautiful and unique eyes for a cat?" Lucy Tucci explained to her daughter. "Since Pig seems to like her I'm thinking of keeping her. How does Heather sound?"

"Sounds great mom, but got to go. Be back soon." Tip quickly said hurrying to the door.

This made Lucy confused. "Why the hurry? It's a Saturday so you can't be worried about being late for school."

"Just going for a walk! Want to get outside before everyone's up! Right Oh?" Tip was smiling and looking at Oh expectantly. Oh was now looking confused.

"Whatfor do you mean Tip? I..." He was interrupted by Tip sharply elbowing him.

"Just go along with it and say yes!" She whispered. Her mom was now getting either confused or suspicious. Either one of those was not good, and it might draw questions she would have an awkward time answering.

Oh, still confused on what Tip was doing, just nodded yes at first. "Oh yes! We are going for a walk." Not waiting for her mom's answer, Tip rushed out the door pulling Oh along with her. As if they had been called to, Pig, who had been eating, and Heather rushed out the door after them. The only person remaining was a very dazed Lucy Tucci at this morning's start.

"So what is going on?" Oh asked Tip who still seemed to be in a hurry. Tip slowed down a bit the stopped.

"Remember the kittens we saw last night?" Tip asked, she was hoping that he would instantly pick up on what she was saying, but to her disappointment, he did not.

"Yes, but what does that to do with us taking a walk?" Oh questioned. The two heard meowing and saw Pig and Heather running up to them.

"Oh, the cat mom had this morning, that's the cat we saw last night!" When she noticed Heather was near her feet, she scoped her up. "See? Same fur, same eyes, same cat!"

"If Heather cat is the same cat we saw to last night, then where are the little cats?" Oh asked, looking at Heather.

"That's my point! What if her kittens are missing?" Tip said, hoping that by now he would realize what they were doing.

Oh briefly turned orange as he understood what she meant. "Then what are we waiting for? We must go find them now!" Tip smiled then continued in their rush the find the kittens.

 **So noticed how short my first chapter was so I tried to make this one a little longer. And about Oh briefly turning orange, in the movie turning the scene when Tip teaches him about jokes he does this when he relizes that Tip interupting him by mooing is the joke. So it is this that makes me believe that boov (or at least Oh) does this when the relize something. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Happy ending

**Ready for another chapter of For the love of Pig? This will be the final chapter but don't worry, I am already starting on another short story and will continue to write short stories. Another thing, I am thinking of doing a longer Home story. If I do it will not focus on Tip and Oh (they won't be out of the story completely). Hope you enjoy!**

Following the same path they took last night, Tip and Oh neared the alley. By then Heather had run a head, as if knowing where they were heading. Pig just rested on top of Oh's head. When they got there, they saw the dumpster still in place. This gave them a bit of relief. Though once they rounded to the back, they were surprised to see four little kittens staring up at them. Heather was calmly licking her paws when she noticed Tip and Oh. Like last night, she curled protectively around her kittens.

"Whyfor does she do that?" Oh asked just as Pig had woken up. Pig stretched then leaped down over to Heather.

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks we might hurt the kittens." Tip answered. She thought for a minute on how to get the kittens home, not wanting to risk being scratched.

Oh on the other hand thought they should just pick up the kittens and go home. He reached down to pick one up, when Heather suddenly hissed and swiped at his outstretched hand. He instantly pulled back, a ripple of yellow passing over his skin. "Whyfor did she do that!" He yelped. He looked at his hand, there wasn't a scratch but she had come close.

"I told you, she thinks we want to hurt the kittens." Tip looked over at Oh, also quickly looking at his hand for a scratch. "We'll need to convince Heather to at least move the kittens herself."

"And how are we to do that?" Oh asked now staring at the fluffed up cat.

"Follow me. Pig we're going home!" Tip shouted. Not waiting for the fat curly tailed cat, she and Oh left the alley.

"Ares we going home to get something?" A puzzled Oh asked. When they were quite a long way from the alley, Tip stopped.

"No." She answered calmly. She stood still as if waiting for something.

"Then Why are we to be going back home?" Oh asked, even more puzzled. As if answering for her, Pig came trotted up to them, carrying a black and white kitten. Heather soon followed, carrying an orange kitten. At first, when Heather saw Tip and Oh she froze and looked ready to sprint back with the kitten, but when Pig let Tip hold one of them, she relaxed a little. She still watched Tip like a hawk as she handled the tiny kitten. Tip set the little kitten down, and Pig picked it up again. Soon Pig and Heather were on their way home again.

"Ok, lets go back and get the rest Oh." Tip ran back to the alley, Oh following as close as he could. When they got their, they saw the two kittens left were sitting in the shadows of the dumpster. One was a brown tabby like it's mother and the other looked exactly like a mini version of Pig.

"Aw! It is a mini Pig cat!" Oh said petting the little kitten. Tip smiled then picked up the tabby kitten. Though he instantly leaped down and curled up on Oh's head. When he picked up the miniature version of Pig, it too leaped on to his head and curled up with it's sibling. Oh turned pink and gave the two kittens a light petting. "They are cute!" Oh looked at Tip, though trying to not disturb the kittens.

"Come on let's go." Tip said, smiling at the sight of two sleeping kittens on Oh's head. They walked home, Pig and Heather no where to be seen. When they walked through the door, they saw Pig sitting in Lucy's lap. She leaped up, forcing Pig to leap down.

"There you two are! That seemed like a pretty long walk." Lucy fused over the two of them. She froze seeing the two kittens on Oh's head. "Where did you find two kittens?"

"We'll explain later, but first. Where's Heather?" Tip asked, not seeing Heather or the other two kittens.

"I think she's outside the apartment. I saw her outside meowing." Lucy answered, slightly confused. "Why do you ask, Tip?"

This time Tip took her mother's hand. "I'll show you why." She half dragged her confused mother outside, Oh and Pig had followed. They found Heather in their alley, grooming the two other kittens. Lucy gasped in surprise. Heather, now assured that they meant no harm to her kittens, went over to Lucy, her kittens following. She meowed a few times and the two kittens of Oh's head woke up and ran to their mother. Lucy just stared at the four kittens surrounding Heather.

"We should head inside." Tip suggested, snapping her mother out of her daze.

"Yes, and then you can explain to me how you knew about the kittens." Lucy said. Tip, Oh, Lucy, Pig, Heather, and the kittens all went inside, to explain to Lucy about the kittens.

After recalling their adventure last night, Lucy and Tip were discussing what to do with the kittens. Heather and Pig were sleeping while Oh was playing their four kits.

"We could keep them. They wouldn't be too much trouble right?" Tip suggested. Lucy shook her head.

"But we can't take care of all of them. We should try to find homes for them." Lucy said. Tip was not willing to give up the kittens.

"Why don't we keeps one?" Oh asked. Tip and Lucy looked over at Oh.

"Yeah! Why don't we?" Tip looked at her mother, a pleading look in her eyes. Lucy looked at the four kittens, thinking about Oh and her daughter's proposition. She finally faced Tip again smiling.

"Yes we'll keep one of the kittens." Lucy announced. Tip gleefully ran over to Oh and picked up the calico kitten.

"And I think this is the one we should keep." Tip handed her mother the curly tailed kitten. Lucy Tucci smiled.

"Ok we'll keep this one. What should we call her?" Lucy asked Tip and Oh. Tip instantly answered first.

"Piglet. She looks exactly like Pig." Tip looked at Pig, who had stirred from his slumber at the mention of his name. They set her down and watched as Piglet began to play with pig's tail.

 **Sorry if the ending's cheesy, I really needed to finish the story soon since I was running out of ideas. But I will be writing a short story and a long one too, but the longer one will have a new character.**


End file.
